The Way You Chose
by Twinnie
Summary: Anakin is falling to the Dark Side, but he'd rather choose another way. A way Obi Wan doesn't understand.


Disclaimer : the characters and situations belong to George Lucas.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Way You Chose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was not the first time this idea crossed his mind. It was not the first time he felt he had no other choice.  
But this time was _the_ time. Today was the day. His day. The last day.  
  
  
He was on the edge of the cliff. The sight was good, Naboo was as beautiful as it had always been, and he was happy that at least he would see something pleasant. Something living.   
  
He didn't want to do it. But he had no choice. He was falling, and his friends didn't know how far he was in the Darkness. He had even found his name. But no, he was not like that, he would never use this name. There was another way.  
  
He started strolling. It would happen anyway, it was unavoidable. So nothing prevented him from taking his time. He had all his life before him. Literally. He was the one who was choosing now. No longer the Chosen One. The thought made him smile. Then his smile disappeared. He should have known better than coming here. His friends knew him well. He smiled again. He was at peace.  
  
'I had not seen you for a long time...'  
  
'Hi Obi-Wan'. Anakin gave his former master a big hug. The older man, breaking the embrace, stared at his friend's face. 'What ?'  
  
'Nothing. Everytime I see you now you're more a man than before'.   
  
Anakin laughed. 'Sure. I _am_ a man after all. Remember ?'  
  
It was Obi-Wan's time to laugh. 'You have not always been'.  
  
Right. Before the War he was no man. He only was a gifted teenager. Giving a very hard time to the one raising him. A normal teenager... The two men chuckled. They were thinking the same thing. Then they started to laugh openly.  
  
And he forgot to keep his shields up.  
  
The reaction was immediate. His friend stopped laughing. And a strange expression appeared on his features. The younger man's eyes became watery.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he had just felt. He had known that Anakin was depressed for Padmé had told him, but she obviously didn't know everything. He felt his own anger rising. The man in front of him was a stranger. He had nothing to do with the boy Obi-Wan cared for. That was just impossible. This boy would never join Qui-Gon's murderer.   
  
The older Jedi had forgotten his shields as well. He really trusted Anakin. Before. Anakin had raised his shields back before Obi-Wan could know all the story. So he just knew the worst part of Anakin's last weeks. Obi-Wan was angry at him. Anakin could feel anger and even hate. Though this time they were not coming from him. They were coming from the friend he had just lost. He hoped Obi-Wan would not become the next Sith apprentice. He had thought he had found a way to escape, but he could not let Obi-Wan fall after him. Not Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon up there would be so sad. And Padmé would not find anybody else to keep her safe. Anakin trusted his friend with his wife's life. Even though he knew his friend would never trust him again.   
  
Anakin's eyes were watery. Oh, he had thought something else was unavoidable. But now he knew the only unavoidable thing he would face would be a fight. A fight he did not want. A fight he was so afraid to lose. A fight he couldn't win.   
Obi-Wan was so angry. If he killed Anakin by anger, then he would fall. Anakin could not let that happen.  
*But what if I get angry while fighting him ?*  
He shook his head. The Dark Side was already a part of his life. And he knew how to deal with it anyway. Obi-Wan was still pure. He _would_ remain pure, Anakin thought, whatever the price.  
  
There were fighting now. Obi-Wan attacking and Anakin trying to defend himself. Suddendly Obi-Wan backed away.  
  
'It's not too late for you !'  
  
Which one of them had said those words ?  
  
'You have not reached a point of no return yet'.  
  
Obi-Wan started. He couldn't remember who had said the former sentence, but Anakin was obviously the one who had stated the latter. Was he talking to himself ?  
  
Anakin felt Obi-Wan's confusion and sighed. Confusion meant he was thinking about his own actions. He would realize what he was doing and give up this stupid fight. Then he would let Anakin do what he had to do.  
  
Obi-Wan realized what Anakin had just done. The Sith had just tried to confuse him, so he would be able to lead him wherever he wanted ! His _friend_ wanted to kill him by surprise, while he was thinking about a nonsence... Well that was exactly the kind of things he expected from the Sith he had felt in his friend. Traitor. Obi-Wan's anger came back and he started fighting again.  
  
'So do I have to call you Darth now ?'  
  
Anakin, trying to avoid his master's strikes, did not reply. He was so afraid he could hurt Obi-Wan... though obviously the Jedi was not afraid of hurting him, neither physically nor mentally. *I am no Sith. I am a Jedi, and my name is Anakin* *I am no slave of the Dark Side ; I decide what lives or dies within me*  
  
Darth. Darth Vader. Had Obi-Wan learnt that too ? How much of his thoughts had the Jedi read ?   
Vader. *I am not Darth Vader. And you won't become Darth Vader either. I don't know how yet. But believe me, Obi-Wan, I don't want to hurt you. You should not have come.*   
  
  
  
*****  
*19 years later*  
  
  
It was a fight to death. It was a long wanted revenge. And it was more than that.  
That day on Naboo he had almost been destroyed. That day the both of them had more or less given in to the Dark Side. Oddly enough, Anakin had been the one to use the Dark Side the less.  
  
That day on Naboo Anakin Skywalker had died. And Obi-Wan thought that Anakin had probably death in mind when he had come to that cliff. He had not killed himself because Obi-Wan had been there. He had wanted to spend some time with his friend before. And Obi-Wan had almost fallen. But unlike Anakin, he had been strong enough to come back to the Light.  
  
  
He had become Darth Vader in order to protect him. This old man in front of him. The man he held responsible for his being destroyed. He had been ready to give his life to prevent a Jedi from falling to the Dark Side. A Jedi that had wanted to kill him as soon as he had learnt his former Padawan had found another Master who would teach him the Force. The way they were was all good with Obi-Wan : he was the Master, and he was the stronger. Not his time though. Vader smiled. 'You should not have come.'  
  
  
*Now I am the master...* The phrase was echoing in Obi-Wan's mind. This phrase had nothing to do with Darth Vader. The phrase was coming from a man who had spend all his life calling someone 'Master'. He had been one of those 'someone'. Now the 'someone' was the Emperor. Anakin... _Darth_ ... was still a slave. A willing slave. Or maybe a slave who didn't know he was one.  
  
Today was the day. His day. The last day.   
  
As he raised his lightsaber and let his opponent's blade destroy his physical self, Obi-Wan Kenobi wondered if Vader remembered at least what had happened this day.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
*You did that to me Kenobi. I didn't mean to hurt you and you did that to me.*  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
He heard the other man's thoughts but did not change his mind. He striked.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Anakin yelled in pain. Obi-Wan's saber had cut the left side of his face. It was burning. Horribly burning. But yet he felt he could go on fighting without the Dark Side for a while. He had spent much time thinking lately, and this time alone with himself had taught him patience. He could still take some things upon himself. Not too much though.  
  
A couple of minutes later his patience broke and he used the Dark Side too. Once. Obi-Wan felt the difference, and stopped fighting abruptly. Anakin calmed down a few seconds later. Obi-Wan was confused once more and Anakin hesitated. His own ager was boiling inside of him, he would not let Obi-Wan catch him by surprise this time. Next time he would win. Take Kenobi's saber -- or maybe even his hand, the guy deserved that. The strike across his head would let an indelible scar, of that he had no doubt. There was no way Obi-Wan would get out of this unhurt.  
  
'Anakin...'  
  
'Darth.'  
  
No longer Anakin. Never again. Anakin was weak. He cared for people who had never cared for him and tried not to hurt them when the only thing they wanted was killing him . No, he would not die this day. He was too tired to have his revenge now, but he would have it earlier or sooner. Revenge... the word sounded nice to him.  
  
They started fighting again. This time was the time. The last time. Their last fight. One of them would die soon. And none of them wanted to die. Anakin had given up that idea. Darth Vader would not die before even existing. The galaxy needed someone to bring some order back. That would be his aim in life now.  
  
  
  
  
-FIN- 


End file.
